Gods (Katharia)
Hynderia was the creator of Katharia. Hynderia was actually one of the generations of gods and goddesses that have been lasted for millennias. Some of the gods or goddesses created their own world, one example is Katharia, which is created by Hynderia. If a god created his/her own world, his/her soul will be part of the world created by him/her. For example, when Katharia was nearly destroyed, Hynderia almost lost all of her powers, but the gods will not die. They only lost their powers. The gods with destroyed worlds will be sent back to the Kingdom of Gods, where the gods an goddesses lived. Thus, this is why gods seldomly created their own world. Recently, the gods have involved in a war between three clans of gods. Story of the First Generation of gods The first two gods/goddesses were Heratus, the father god and Clarissia, the mother god. It is unknown where did they came from. They created the Kingdom of Gods and both of them lived happily in the kingdom. Clarissa gave birth to two sons, Zeragon and Tyr and two daughters, Ene'a and Enorme. The four of them were mortal gods, which means they could die. Heratus and Clarissa were immortal because of an amulet both of them wear. The sons always fight with the daughters and the fight remains until they were a true god/goddess. They divided the Kingdom of Gods into three parts, part of the sons, part of the daughters, and the part where their parents live. Everyday, Tyr, the second son, went to the Central Garden. The Central Garden was a peaceful carden located in the middle of the kingdom. He loves to went there as he was different than his brother, Zeragon. Zeragon was aggresive and wanted a full control of the kingdom while Tyr doesn't care about the kingdom and wanted to live a peaceful life. Oney day, Ene'a, the youngest daughter went to the garden and met Tyr. As the first time they met, they wanted to fight but their same interests in a peaceful life makes them fell in love on each other. Meanwhile, the power-thirsty Zeragon went to see his father. He asks his father what makes him immortal, so Heratus explained the amulet he wear. When Zeragon found out about the amulet, he stole the amulet and killed his father. Clarissia was shocked to see that his husband had been killed by his own son. When Zeragon was just about to stole Clarissia's amulet, Enorme came. She wanted the amulet all for herself and began to fight Zeragon. As they started to fight, Clarissia ran away to find her other son and daughter. Tyr and Ene'a gave birth to three sons, Seraphitus, Delaxion, Zanyr and two daughters, Fere'a and Graticce. When Clarissia came, both of them shocked to hear their father were killed. Suddenly, Enorme and Zeragon came and attacked Tyr. Clarissia gave her amulet to Ene'a, and told her to bring herself, her sons and daughters far away from there. As Ene'a ran away, Enorme, Zeragon and Clarissia started to fight. Clarissia died in the fight and Ene'a created a world for she, her sons and her daughters to live peacefully. Zeragon and Enorme started a search to find her. * Example Related Article Name Category:Katharia